


Everybody Talks

by disc_innit



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Unrequited Crush, god theres a lot of angst lmao, lets see if this even gets any reads before i add anymore storyline, okay maybe unrequited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disc_innit/pseuds/disc_innit
Summary: Tubbo is distraught over his accidental actions over his right hand man, and acts accordingly with bad decisions.//Or, Tubbo kisses Tommy and realizes he might've just fucked up.------------Inspired by the song "Everybody Talks" by Neon Trees.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 15
Kudos: 144





	1. it started out with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> heya!!  
> yes, i know this is sorta problematic, but its a current hyperfixation.  
> if you're here then you're probably hyperfixated too.
> 
> you can reccomend stuff for the future of this story bc i dont really have many ideas lol.
> 
> things I will NOT EVER do:  
> r//pe  
> LARGE age gap (8 years apart is how far i'm willing to go)  
> Incest. in this, i dont relate tubbo to tommy at all!!
> 
> uh, anyway, enjoy!!! :)

"Tom, _Tom_ -"  
Tommy continued to gawk in disbelief, burning circles into the other with his gaze.  
  
"I...I said I don't want to speak about it."  
Tubbo averted his eyes to the floor, the side, the celling. Hell, anything to not have to look at the boy beside him.  
  
All of his instincts were telling him to run. To just leave and never return. It would've been easier that way, if he'd just done that from the start.  
  
Tubbo remembered when Tommy offered to leave the war, to leave the nation they worked themselves bruised and bloody to build behind.  
  
He should've accepted the offer.  
  
Now he was standing in front of his right hand man attempting to find an excuse for kissing him.  
  
_Tubbo had fucking kissed him._  
  
"Tubbs...I- _uh_. It's alright man."  
Tommy audibly choked on his words. He reached out a calloused, trembling hand to rest upon Tubbo's smaller frame.  
  
The presidents gaze fell onto Tommy's.  
  
"A-are you sure? Because you can tell the truth Tommy. You don't have to lie to me, God, have I made you feel like you have to lie?" Tubbo started speaking slowly, but picked up the pace with a sudden panic in his voice.  
  
Tommy put a shushing finger over his mouth, and hummed a small tone of comfort for the other boy. His arms found themselves to be lightly placed on Tubbo's hips.  
  
And Tubbo felt like he was melting into the warmth. But he couldn't stay like this. He was a president of a country for fucks sake.  
  
_His country._  
  
How would the citizens of L'Manburg act when they saw their leader being so...vulnerable?  
  
"Can we just talk in the morning?" Tubbo pulled his body from Tommy's embrace.  
He held back the noise of discontent from vocalizing itself in his throat.  
  
Tommy sighed, but nodded a silent agreement.  
  
And they went their separate ways.  
  
  
They don't dare utter a word about it in the morning.   
  
They can barely avert their gaze off one another as Tubbo stands above him, demanding that Dream escort him out of his country.


	2. All you're giving me is fiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo exiles his right hand man, then recalls a memory.
> 
> //  
> Or, Tubbo exiles Tommy and remembers back to when he kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg thank you all so much for 1k reads!! I'm making this chapter longer right now.
> 
> funny thing: Im in a call with my friend and my sister while writing this. I was looking for a synonym for "gaze", my sister thought I said "gays". I replied with saying that homosexual was a synonym for gay.  
> so with this information, she said "he homosexualed deeply into his friends eyes."

“You’re a liability, you need to leave now.”  
The president’s harsh tone rang throughout Tommy’s ears. He wouldn’t be lying if he said he felt betrayed.

Tommy took in the sight of Tubbo. The smooth suit he wore matched the shade of obsidian he was perched on.

Tommy allowed his eyes to fall on his president for what could've been the last time. His mind flipped through the options of what he dare say, how he could make his argument of staying here in L'Manburg with Tubbo. 

All his throat allowed him to utter was a small heartbroken squeak.

"But, you're...You're my friend."

The president's emotionless glare was stuck on Tommy, yet his voice still gave a quiver.  
Tubbo let out a gentle sigh.

"Goodbye Tommy."

All Tommy could do was try not to collapse with a sense of dulled grief.


End file.
